


The Rape of Jensen

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Trauma, disoriented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10120133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: Jensen got raped in a subway station bathroom and this is the morning of dealing with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no graphic rape in this story, this is all the aftermath. 
> 
> Also, the tense switches back and forth between past and present on purpose, the style is meant to be confusing.

“Oh my god…” Robin cautiously knelt down to Jensen’s level. “Honey?” Jensen sighed and leaned his head back against the dirty tile. Robin slid down the bathroom wall next to him silently, letting Jensen take his hand and squeeze it. Neither of them spoke as Jensen laid his head on Robin’s shoulder and cried until he made himself sick.

The only sounds in the echoing off the grimy subway stalls were soft sobs and the whirring of the paper towel dispenser as Robin tried to wipe away the evidence streaking down his boyfriend’s face and saturating the collar of his shirt. 

Eventually the hazy silence broke. The early morning commute began and the overwhelming sounds of too many people ripped Jensen from his daze enough to numbly accept Robin’s sweatshirt and allow himself to be taken home. 

Robin opened their apartment door and Jensen collapsed to the floor as soon as the door closed. He ignored Robin’s initial shock and worried questions easily, rolling over onto his side and staring so intensely at the carpet that it stops looking real. He stares at the floor until his eyes burn from not blinking. His back hurts. 

He unintentionally refocuses on his renewed back pain, leading his thoughts to drift to the twinge in his wrist, the soreness in his jaw, the throbbing, burning pain…he tries to force his thoughts back to the surrealism of the floor but the lump in his throat has already reappeared. 

He hadn’t realized he’d started crying again until Robin was at his side, saying something in a low, comforting tone. Jensen can't understand what he's saying. It sounded phonetically English but none of it made any sense. Jensen frowned, slightly more aware that he was zoning out but unable to, not remembering how to, come back.

He feels himself being lifted and carried. The familiar route to the bathroom feels longer, although the time between entering the bathroom and ending up laying in the tub almost blurred together into less than a second. He feels warm water rise over his legs, the hands of a stranger on him. A washcloth gently wipes at his neck, over his chest, down his arms. His eyes sting from opening under water. It’s darker like this. The hands are washing his legs but the warm water fades to cold tile and it’s too bright and the hands are forcing his legs apart, forcing inside him.

He hears the screams before he connects that they belong to him. He’s not in the water anymore. He’s dry and Robin is rocking him again. He doesn’t know how long ago he was moved out of the shower but he isn’t clean enough. Jensen stares at his thighs until they morph into four blurry legs as his eyes diverge and they sting, they sting but he doesn’t know, he knows too well, his fingernails are scraping the unclean off. His and only his fingernails. Hands on his legs and it hurts and he hates it. Hates this. He wants another bath. He’s bleeding on the sheets and he cries again. Reminds him of the puddle he sank into as the door slammed, so much blood and now Robin is back. Holding him. Rocking and holding a soft gauze to his thigh. 

His back hurts and he falls asleep with his eyes burning.


End file.
